


Snuffles

by whataboutmyfries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends Being Cute, M/M, Sick Remus, Sickfic, just some fluffff :), wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataboutmyfries/pseuds/whataboutmyfries
Summary: this was a piece written for @gaeilgelupin on tumblr, and it was inspired by one of her AMAZING art pieces :)you can find me on tumblrhere!Super short fluffy thing :)))
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Snuffles

**Author's Note:**

> this was a piece written for @gaeilgelupin on tumblr, and it was inspired by one of her AMAZING art pieces :) 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr here!
> 
> Super short fluffy thing :)))

  * Remus Lupin was sick 
  * And he DESPISED it
  * He already had to stay in bed once every month, that was MORE than enough
  * But here he was, lying under a pile of blankets, with a stuffy nose and a fever. 
  * He was startled out of his musings by his annoyingly upbeat boyfriend jumping on his bed, levitating a steaming bowl of soup towards them 
  * Sirius grinned, dropping a kiss onto Remus’s forehead. “Hello Moons. Feeling any better my love?”
  * Remus just made a vague grumbling noise, blowing some hair off his forehead. 
  * Sirius grinned, grabbing the bowl of soup out of the air, shoving himself upright to lean against the headboard. 
  * “C’mon Re, you gotta eat something.”
  * Remus huffed, turning his head away. 
  * “No.”
  * Sirius sighed, setting the soup down on the side table, using a knuckle to turn Remus to face him 
  * “Please? For me?”
  * Sirius gave Remus those puppy eyes he knew Remus couldn’t resist.
  * Remus took one look at those mercury eyes and groaned, shoving Sirius’ face away
  * “Pads you’re a prat
  * Sirius grinned, helping Remus sit upright, giving him a chaste kiss as a reward. 
  * “I love you Mooooony” 
  * “Shut up and give me my soup.”
  * Sirius laughed, tangling his legs with Remus’ as he reached over to grab the bowl. 
  * Remus sighed a little when his freezing fingers made contact with the warm glass, inhaling the smell of tomato soup. 
  * He felt Sirius watching him, and shot him a sidelong glare, lifting a steaming spoonful to his mouth. 
  * “I love you too” he grumbled, just before putting the spoon in his mouth 
  * Remus groaned aloud at the taste, almost dropping the bowl in the process. 
  * Sirius took the bowl from him, kissing his forehead when he saw the indignant look Remus gave him 
  * “As much as I love you, I do not want to clean a bowlful of soup from my bed today.
  * Remus sighed, shuffling closer to Sirius, resting his head on Sirius’ shoulder. 
  * “Okay well, feed me then.”
  * Sirius kissed the top of Remus’ head, smiling softly at his boyfriend, warm and snuffly and in his bed. 
  * Remus doesn’t like being sick
  * Luckily he has the love of his life to take care of him :) 




End file.
